A Moment In Time
by obscurewriter05
Summary: A God and a Mortal. Who would have thought it would work? Definitely not those around them, but somehow Hiyori and Yato made it work. One Shot.


Yato stared, unblinking, at the brunette before him as his mind took him through memories he had tried to bury.

* * *

" _Yato," Hiyori yelled. "You idiot, what are you doing?"_

 _Yato looked around the mess in confusion, wondering what the teen was angry about._

" _Hiyori," He half-whined. "It was Yukine's idea."_

 _She whirled around, glaring at the regalia in surprise._

 _He whimpered for a moment before glaring at Yato in return._

" _We thought we would clean your place for you," He finally sighed. "Giving how much of a pain we'd been lately. It was our way of our apologizing. This wasn't supposed to happen. The dishwasher just sort of… broke… on us."_

 _Hiyori's anger quickly evaporated as she stared at the two boys who seemed puzzled and ashamed that they had managed to break a dishwasher. She laughed as she hugged the two of them._

" _I'm sorry, that dishwasher has always been broke," She laughed._

* * *

 _A slight smile tugged on the corner of his lips as Yato watched his girlfriend of two years dance around their shared apartment in her underwear, an overly large t-shirt with the word Queen scrawled across it barely managing to cover the satiny black underwear that she_ _wore._

" _Hiyori," He called softly, causing the brunette to turn with a bewildered look on her face. "You might want to at least put on a pair of pants. While I appreciate the view, Yukine might be a little embarrassed to see you like that."_

" _Huh?" She asked, blushing as she looked down to realize that she had forgotten her pants._

 _Yato laughed as she yelled at him for looking before running to their bedroom._

* * *

 _Yato watched as the figure in white floated down the aisle toward him. Never in all of his years would he have imagined that one day he would end up getting married. Especially not to a human whom he knew he would outlive by centuries. Hiyori, however, had managed to capture his heart completely. He didn't care how long he had with her, just that he had that time with her._

" _Yato, you're staring," Yukine whispered in his ear, watching his best friend as she made her way down the aisle._

" _So are you," Yato pointed out, earning a stern look from Tenjin who stood at the head of alter, smiling softly at the human he was about to marry to the idiot next to him._

" _You're so beautiful," Yato whispered as soon as Hiyori's hands clasped his own._

 _She blushed, beaming brightly at him as the ceremony began._

* * *

" _Breathe, Hiyori," Yato said softly as her hand gripped his own._

 _She glared up at him, "Next time you can give birth."_

 _He smiled as he brushed her hair back, "Do you want me to ease the pain."_

" _No," She snapped. "If I wanted that I would do it myself."_

 _He sighed, nodding. Hiyori had been elevated to a demi god after marrying Yato, allowing her to do small things as well as live longer. She was, however, still Hiyori in every other sense of the word. Her regalia, Hikine, was waiting outside with Yukine, both of them seemingly anxious as they listened to their masters._

 _Yato rubbed her back softly, "So do you think we're going to have a boy or a girl?"_

 _Hiyori smiled up at him, momentarily distracted from her pain._

" _Girl, definitely. I don't think I can handle any more boys in my house," She announced, hollering the last part as another contraction hit her._

 _Yato laughed softly, "We definitely have you outnumbered."_

 _Yato fell quiet after that. Silently lending his support until the moment that his daughter was born, blinking once before crying out loudly as she was placed in Hiyori's waiting arms. She blinked once more as she stared up at the faces in front of her before her crying ceased._

 _Hiyori smiled up at Yato, her sweat-damp hair plastered to her face, and Yato was sure that his wife had never looked more beautiful._

* * *

" _Yato," Hiyori coughed as she tooked her husband's hand in her own._

 _In the background stood their little girl, Yukine and Hikine holding her back with one arm each, tears streaking down her face. Looking up at the two regalias, Yato could see their faces matched that of his daughter. He turned back to his wife, gripping her delicate hand in his own, trying to control his tears._

" _Tell the others how much I love them," She whispered. "Not just Koko, Yuki, and Hiki, but the others. Tenjin and Bisha, and Kofuku and -"_

" _I know," Yato whispered, interrupting her explanation, knowing that she would name every living soul she knew if he allowed her to continue. "I will, Hiyori."_

 _She smiled softly at him, "I can't believe I fell in love with a god. Who would have thought that me trying to save you from a bus would end up in this?"_

 _Yato lowered his head to her arm, hiding the tears he couldn't quite managed to hold at bay._

" _Definitely not me," He whispered, kissing her hand._

 _He stayed like that long after Hiyori breathed her last, sobbing loudly as he gripped the hand that was slowly cooling beneath his._

* * *

Yato finally blinked, still gaping at the girl before him, her pink eyes blinking at him in confusion for a moment before she smiled softly.

"Hi," She greeted shyly as she held out her hand to help the dark-haired god up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Do you go to school around here?"

Yato shook his head, still staring at the girl as Yukine rounded the corner.

"Yato, I'm tired of waiting here, are you almost -"

He stopped, frozen in his spot as he stared at the brunette before him. Her hair had been cut short, framing her face almost perfectly. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with a band name scrawled across it in red, over which she wore a dark purple jacket. But her eyes were still the same shade of pink, shining with the same kindness _she_ had.

"Yato, huh?"

He nodded once, "Sorry, yea. I'm Yato, this is Yukine. He's a friend."

The girl smiled brightly and Yato felt his heart jump. The same smile even.

"Hello, Yato, Yukine," She said, bowing to each of them. "I'm Hiyori."


End file.
